


Gold Is Not The Only Thing You're Worth

by laura_arts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, BOTTOMI, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Crushes, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Panic, Grinding, Kiyoomi Had Enough Of His Bullshit, M/M, Making Out, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Multiple Orgasms, Pirate Atsumu, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princes, Swearing, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu, blowjob, degradation kink, no beta we die like men, prince Kiyoomi, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_arts/pseuds/laura_arts
Summary: Being a prince definitely had its pros, but being sent on a trip to choose for a bride, was not something Sakusa Kiyoomi had in mind.Kneeling in front of a Pirate was also not part of the plan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	Gold Is Not The Only Thing You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts).



Kiyoomi Sakusa, youngest son of the Sakusa family. Being 26 years old, his father had decided it was time for him to get married, he let him do anything he wanted for far too long now. He didn't really have any reason to. His oldest brother was already the heir and next in line to be the king with a beautiful wife and a child on its way and his sister was married as well. The only one left was Kiyoomi now.

He wouldn't describe himself as the rebellious kid, but it’s true that he doesn't do everything that he was told and often tries to flee social events, instead of attending them. Apparently his father had enough and sent him on a trip to meet all the daughters of the neighbouring kingdoms to choose a bride. This time there were no excuses.

Kiyoomi sighed and looked out the window of his room on the royal ship. He already talked to 4 women in the last 6 weeks and it was slowly but steadily draining him from every ounce of life energy he owned. He’d rather be at home in his garden or his chambers and read about the world, than do this useless trip.

He never wanted to marry, never planned on doing it. All the women he had met were nice, but to be honest, he was not interested. He’d rather look at the knights while they did their training or look at some other noble men his age. He never acted on it though, for obvious reasons, but now he had no other choice but to make his family happy.

He laid down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling. Would he be happy with this decision? Probably not. He would get a wife, who will get bored of him after he gave her a kid, hopefully a son, so he didn’t have to do it again. They would live in some castle, which his father owned and Kiyoomi would just spend his whole life in the library while his wife would talk to her noble friends, what a bad husband he was. 

That sounds about right, he thought to himself. A useless prince. He just took up place in the castle. He didn’t do anything remarkable. He wouldn’t be king and wouldn’t be a good husband or son. Why did his father go through all this trouble just for him?

He closed his eyes as his lower lip began to tremble. He wouldn’t cry about it. He had to be happy that he lived the life he did. Growing up in a castle and never worrying about anything. But he had other things he worried about.

Ungrateful, useless, couldn't get anything right. Words he heard enough to be engraved in the back of his head forever. 

He opened his eyes and looked back at the ceiling. He couldn’t waste his time in self pity. That’s not how a prince behaved. He sat back up again when he suddenly heard shouts coming from above. He furrowed his brows and stood up, walking towards his window to see what all that ruckus was about when he noticed that another ship was coming dangerously close to theirs. 

His eyes opened in shook as he realised that it was not just any ship, but a pirate one. He quickly walked towards his door and locked it. They’d probably just steal some goods and leave again. There was no need for panic. Kiyoomi slowly backed away from the door as he heard more shouting and people running around the ship. 

So what if he got nervous? He never encountered pirates before, hearing some tales as a kid at how barbarian and dangerous they were, but that’s all he knew, tales. Kiyoomi bit down on his lower lip and looked at the door, never taking his eyes away. He gulped when everything became quiet all of sudden. No more running, no more shouting. 

Slowly, without taking his eyes away from the door, he walked towards the window and dared to take a quick look outside, just to notice that the pirate ship was almost next to theirs, and way bigger. He began to play with the hem of his dress shirt. He had a bad feeling.

Kiyoomi flinched when somebody banged against his door. He backed up till he was standing against the wall, looking for a place to hide or another way out, but he was stuck. Before he could think of something else the door was broken down and a group of men looked up from the door on the ground to the prince who looked at them with wide, frightened eyes. 

Struggling against their grips, they brought him up on the deck and pushed him down on his knees. He huffed when they roughly knotted his wrists behind his back. He looked to his sides, noticing the other crew members and a few knights sitting together in the back, also knotted tightly, so being rescued was out of the question. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw a person walking up to him and before he could turn his head, he felt the cold tip of a sword against his neck. Kiyoomi gulped, but he tried to keep a strong exterior.

“What do we have here? Aren’t ya’ a pretty one, hm?”

The sword gently turned his head back to the front and slowly up. Kiyoomi looked at the man with a frown on his face. 

“Now now. Don’t look so angry, tell me yer name. Bet it’s as pretty as yer, curly.”, the man said with a cocky smirk on his lips, some of his crewmates laughing at the comment.

Kiyoomi was stubborn and proud, but he also didn't want to die. His frown deepened and he looked to the side, unable to look the man in the face.

“Kiyoomi Sakusa.”, he answered, hoping it was enough. He heard some mumbling among the pirates and slowly looked back up to the man holding his sword dangerously close to his neck, the tip just trazing his skin as it was kept under his chin. 

“Sakusa ya’ say? Now, that explains the flag an’ all this fancy exterior then.”, he said grinning. He moved his sword and held it behind his back, strutting around the prince. He felt a hand in his hair and suddenly his head was tugged back. Kiyoomi winced.

“Ya’ will be worth some good money an’ gold.”, he heard the man whisper in his ear and let go of his hair, walking to the plank they put down to connect the ships and walked back on his own.

“Take him and the other boxes with ya’ when ya’ leave.”, he commanded and Kiyoomi saw the panicked expressions on his own crew members as he was picked up and carried to the other ship. He tried looking back, to scream for help, but he knew it would do nothing. Nobody could help him.

He got thrown in an empty room, still tied up, lying on the ground as he saw how the door closed in front of his eyes, the room getting darker and darker until it was shut and locked up. Kiyoomi began to panic, trying to sit up and losing the tight knot on his wrists.

“Shit..”, he hissed. “Shit shit shit shit!” There was nothing he could do now. He just got kidnapped by pirates. He was held hostage by pirates.

He managed to sit up and leaned back against a wall. Closing his eyes he tried to calm down. Panicking won’t help him, he had to think straight. His men didn’t look to wound up or hurt, the pirates just wanted to steal from them, not hurt them.

They also didn’t know it was a royal ship and probably kidnapped him to get some more money out of him, so they wouldn’t hurt him either. Kiyoomi took deep breaths. As long as he stayed calm everything will be fine.

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there until the door opened up again. He squinted his eyes against the light, looking up to see the same man who stood in front of him on his own ship just a few… hours ago probably, but according to their oil lamps it should be at least evening.

“What will we do with ya’, hm? How long do ya’ think till yer dad comes around to pick ya’ up?”, the man said, smirking down at Kiyoomi like he was dirt on the floor. He grunted and looked to the side.

“Why should I talk to you? I don’t even know who you are.”, he responded, playing with his fingers behind his back. He was nervous, he did talk back to a pirate after all, but he couldn’t let him know how scared he was.

The man laughed and tilted his head back. “Sassy, I like that!”, he grinned now, the tip of his tongue running over his lower lip. 

“I’m Miya Atsumu. It’s almost a shame ya’ haven’t heard of me before, curly. I became quite the legend on the sea over the last few years.”, he walked closer to Sakusa, grabbing his chin and forced his head to turn so he could look him in the eyes.

“And I advise ya’ to treat me with respect.” Kiyoomi felt a shudder run down his spine at the drop of his voice, but he couldn’t back down now. Frowning at him he just yanked his head back, out of his grip, but kept the eye contact. 

“And if you really want to get something out of me, you should treat me as such. Or do you want to end up with bags of shit?”, he practically spitted back. If he could he would try to get the best possible outcome out of this.

Atsumu stared down at him and then began to smirk again as he leaned closer to him. “Well well well, don’t ya’ have a dirty mouth.”, he whispered and Sakusa actually had to hold his breath. Nobody ever disrupted his personal space like this.

The pirate stood up straight again and walked out of the room. “Prepare a bed in my chambers. We do want our gold to be treated like a treasure.”, he commanded while walking down the narrow hallway up to the deck again. 

Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows as he got picked up and his wrists were freed. What did he mean when he said his chambers? Will he share the same room with him? 

Before he could think more about it he was dragged out of the room and towards, supposedly, the captain’s chamber. He watched how some men quickly moved a bed into the already small room and put a blanket and a pillow on top.

“Ya’ will still stay here, the room will be locked as well ‘til the captain says otherwise.”, one of them explained and the rest of the group walked out of the room, leaving Sakusa alone in there.

“Wait- what? Locked in?! You can’t do that!”, he started to panic and already made his way towards the door, but it was closed and locked. He tried to open it, banged against it with his fists, but nobody came back. He chewed on his lip and turned around.

So he will share a room with the captain. He probably just wants to keep an eye on him, when he can. He looked around the room, it really wasn’t anything special. Just his bed, now Sakusa’s as well, a table with two chairs, some bottles of presumably alcohol and some sort of maps and books stored everywhere around the room. 

He slowly sat down on his bed and began to rub at his wrists. He felt the impact of the ropes on his skin and he cringed at the feeling. He was never tied up before, but he was also never kidnapped before so he guessed that evens it out. 

Looking around the room he felt the urge to do something and stood up again to grab a book before laying down on his bed. He read the first few pages, but it was just some book about geography and maps, and that topic never really interested him. 

He put the book aside and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly he remembered feeling the tip of the blade against his neck and fingers around his chin and out of nowhere the air began to feel really hot around him. 

He knew this feeling too well, and he felt confused as to why he felt that towards Miya Atsumu out of all people right now. 

Why couldn’t he think about that handsome knight, Ushijima Wakatoshi, at home that sometimes patrols the hallway right in front of his room. 

No of course he had to feel attracted to the captain of a pirate gang who captured him and held him hostage. He sighed. He had to admit that he was attractive, so the appeal was there, and he did have a lot of confidence, which Sakusa obviously liked, but really?

He was disappointed in himself. But frowning at the ceiling didn’t stop his thoughts from running wild. But that’s all it would be, thoughts.

Running his hands over his face, he tried to calm down and relax for a while. Who knew when the captain showed up again, he should cherish the peace he had while it lasted. He would be fine after all.

\-------

He was not fine. It had been weeks since he ended up on a pirate ship with the infamous Miya Atsumu and it’s been absolut hell. 

Not only did he have to spend almost every second around him, he also hadn’t heard anything of his family yet. He sometimes wondered if they even cared at all that he was kidnapped.

And to make matters worse Miya had been the absolute worst, always getting on his nerves, finding a way to annoy the absolute shit out of Sakusa. And he couldn’t let himself be treated that way, so obviously he had to be mean back.

Always going back and forth with him really stole a lot of his energy. That he also got a crush on the captain was really fate’s way of saying ‘screw you’ to Sakusa. 

So here he was, sitting at the desk in “their” chambers, reading one of the books he found on the ship’s collection. That had been all he was doing these days. Waking up, eating breakfast, reading, arguing with Miya, reading, walking around the ship before some other pirates find him and pull him back into the room, and again reading. 

That had been his life for the last few weeks. He sighed. Could it get any worse?

“Today has been a great day, yer royal highness! The weather was absolutely beautiful, clear sky an’ no shady encounters.”, the captain said with a grin on his lips while he walked into his room, laying down on his bed.

So it could get worse.

“Shouldn’t you be doing.. I don’t know.. more captain-y stuff?”, Kiyoomi asked annoyedly and kept his focus on the book he pretended to read.

“Shouldn't ya’ be nicer to me? I thought we already had that talk with ya’ being a prince an’ all.”, he rested his hands under his head and closed his eyes. Sakusa just rolled his eyes, but still stole a quick glance at the captain. He stood up and walked over to his bed. 

It was time to go to sleep anyway, he thought to himself as he began to open up his shirt, button by button. He started to undress himself slowly as he heard a weird choking noise behind him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to the captain.

“W-What are ya’ doin’?!”, Miya asked, still red in his cheeks, looking in any other direction than Kiyoomi, who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Changing into my sleeping clothes? Which I do every night?”, he stated as a matter of fact.

“B-But…. Ya’ never changed in front of me! Isn’t that improper?”, Atsumu tried to explain, looking back to Sakusa and almost dying at the innocent look he gave him.

“What are you? A virgin?”, Sakusa bit back with a light grin on his lips and took his shirt off completely, putting on his shirt for the night and did the same with his trousers. He laid down under his covers and looked at the ceiling. 

“No! But yer a prince and all! Shouldn’t ya’ have more decency? Changing in front of a strange man like that.”, Atsumu said and also laid back down.

Sakusa closed his eyes. “I wouldn’t call you a stranger, Miya. We already spend weeks at each other's side, to my dismay.”, he answered, not wanting to see the look on the other man’s face at his surprisingly soft tone of voice.

“Awww Curly, are ya’ gettin’ soft on me? I would have never thought!”, Atsumu said while he sat up, grinning again, hand on his chest over his heart. Sakusa gave him an annoyed look but immediately began to blush when Miya began to undress as well. He looked back up to the ceiling and gulped. 

‘Just a crush. Just a crush. Just a crush.’ he thought to himself.

“Isn’t it funny how yer ‘ah so wonderful and strong’ father hasn't saved ya’ yet?”, Miya took his boots off first and put them on the floor next to his bed.

Sakusa pressed his lips together. He knew that. Miya didn’t need to rub it in. He sat up and looked back at him.

Miya took off his jacket and hung it over his chair. “I mean ya’ told me not to mess ya’ up too bad, and yet here we are. Maybe I’ll just keep ya’ as my own treasure.”, he added and looked at Sakusa, giving him a teasing wink. 

Sakusa curled his hands into fists. 

“Or I could make ya’ one of the team! Imagine that! A prince gets abandoned by his own family and becomes a pirate!”, he laughed and began to unbutton his shirt. 

Sakusa stood up. He saw red. 

“It’s kinda sad, isn’t it? What will ya’ do if they really won’t come around?”, he said and looked over to his side to look at him but was surprised when he saw him launch at him in big steps through the room.

Atsumu barely had time to react as he pressed himself against the wall as Sakusa grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Say one more bad thing about my family and I swear to god, Miya, I won’t hesitate to punch you.”, Kiyoomi never felt this angry before. He also never punched somebody, but there was always a first time for everything.

His eyes looked down as he saw how Atsumu bit down on his lower lip and his gaze flicked back up again. He furrowed his brows.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me! I’m being serious.”, he hissed.

“I don’t think ya’ would actually hurt me, like ever. Yer way too soft for that, darling.”, he whispered and smirked at him. That Sakusa was slightly taller than him, barely affected him. He fought against stronger and taller men before.

Sakusa’s breath hitched. There it was. The exact same tone that Miya used once before. He felt the pressure of his fingers on his chin again. Felt the shiver run down his spine. He didn’t know he missed that specific drop of voice until now. 

‘No! Don’t think about that. This is a serious situation.’, he tried to tell his brain. He didn’t have time for these kinds of thoughts.

“You don’t know me well enough then, Miya. Watch me.”, he raised his hand and formed it into a fist and looked at Miya’s smug face. He pressed his lips together, angry with himself, angry at Atsumu, angry at the world and everything that led him to this moment of self doubt.

“See.”, he said with a cocky grin, licking his lips. “I told ya’ ya’ wouldn’t hurt- ”, he was interrupted by lips pressing onto his own. To be more specific, Sakusa’s lips. The raised hand was moved behind his neck as he was pulled into the embrace.

As Kiyoomi said, there was a first time for everything. And if his first kiss was filled with anger and hatred, who would care?

He leaned back again, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked at Atsumu with wide eyes. It was nothing more than just lips pressed against each other, but a kiss none then less. 

“I- I didn’t mean to do that! I- excuse me…”, he panicked and let go of the captain’s shirt, taking a few steps back, still looking at him with wide eyes. 

Atsumu looked back at him, shock written all over his face. He then began to chuckle.

“My my… If ya’ wanted to kiss me that badly all ya’ had to do was ask, Curly.”, he said and smirked at him, running a hand through his hair.

Sakusa blushed and furrowed his brows, looking to the side. 

“Shut up. I didn't mean to do it.”, he repeated himself. He wanted to turn around and walk back to his bed and just forget that ever happened. He felt a tight grip on his chin, interrupting his thought process, and his head was turned back to look at Atsumu. He gulped.

“If ya’ think ya’ can run away from me now, yer more dense than I thought ya’ were.” Atsumu spoke and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

Kiyoomi could do nothing at first, standing so stiff that he felt like he could become a wall. Miya was kissing him. Miya. was. kissing. him!

He felt him slowly moving his lips against his own and he realised that that actually felt sort of nice. He relaxed and began to kiss him back, following his movements. His hands moved almost automatically to his shoulders, trying to grasp something of support.

Miya’s hand moved behind his neck and held him in place, his other resting on the small of his back, pulling him closer and Kiyoomi began to panic as their chests touched. It was too close. He was too close. He pushed himself off to look at the other with wide eyes again. He felt overwhelmed.

Miya looked at him with a look filled with hunger and mischief as he turned both of them around and pressed Sakusa against the wall. Nobody ever looked at him with that kind of look before, suddenly feeling way hotter than before. He gasped at the rough contact of his back hitting the wall.

“Do ya’ want me to continue or not?”, Miya asked him and Kiyoomi was actually surprised that he even asked and slowly nodded. 

“I never did this before.”, he admitted, feeling embarrassed, it was clear that Miya had some experience. The other smirked.

“I promise I will be gentle with ya’, yer royal highness.”, he whispered teasingly as he moved his finger over his jaw. Kiyoomi pressed his lips together.

“Oh shut up.”, he said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t think I forgive you with a kiss for what you said.”

“Who said I wanted yer forgiveness, darling?” And there it was again. That voice which made Kiyoomi’s knees weak. He just huffed and took a handful of Miya’s shirt and pulled him closer to press their lips together again.

If he had to look at Miya’s smug face one more time he didn’t know what he would have done. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt hands move under his shirt and over his waist as he was pulled flush against the other. 

It shouldn’t feel this good and yet this was everything Kiyoomi ever wanted. He followed Atsumu’s movements, kissing him a bit clumsily, but the other didn’t seem to mind. 

He gasped when he felt teeth biting lightly on his lower lip. Atsumu moved back looking at the other with an intense gaze. Sakusa’s breath hitched. He was still so incredibly close, standing all proud in Kiyoomi’s personal space.

“I bet yer never been kissed like this before, hm?”, he whispered hotly, his breath hitting Kiyoomi’s lips, who let out a low whine.

“Shut up and just continue, please.”, he said, trying to hide how much this affected him, but his body betrayed him. 

“So proper, even sayin’ please. Aren’t ya’ precious.”, Atsumu still held his jaw, moving down to his chin, letting his thumb roll over his lower lip, pressing down gently. “I will make ya’ beg even more tonight.”, he purred. 

Sakusa could have died on the spot right there and he wouldn’t complain. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t give the other a fight.

“I’d like to see you try, Miya.”, his voice sounding more hoarse than he expected, but he didn’t look away from the others intense gaze, staying strong. 

Atsumu smirked and slightly shook his head. 

“How long did ya’ wanted this for? Have ya’ been dreamin’ of this, Sakusa?”, he whispered teasingly and grinned more when he saw a blush creep on the other’s face.

“You wish, as if somebody ever wanted to kiss you. You’re annoying and arrogant. And if you think looking at me with that stupid grin of yours will change my mind, you’re wrong.”, Kiyoomi told him. That will definitely show that he wasn’t interested, not at all.

Atsumu bit down on his lip to hide the grin that formed on his face.

“Shit, ya’ want me so bad, it’s almost pathetic.”, he said and moved his hand to the back of Sakusa’s head, taking a handful of his black curly hair. Kiyoomi gasped softly at the rough touch.

“Let me give ya’ what you so desperately want, yer royal highness.”

Kiyoomi held his breath as the other came even closer again and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the touch of his lips on his own. When nothing came he opened them slowly and saw Miya grinning widely at him, way too smug. Kiyoomi huffed.

“You’re such an asshole, Miya.”, he hissed and wanted to push him away, but his hands were catched before they could make contact with the others chest and were pressed next to his head against the wall. 

“Let me tease ya’ a bit more, hm? Yer way too spoiled, my prince.”, he whispered and before Kiyoomi could insult him again he felt his mouth on his, punching all the air out of him.

Atsumu pulled him in, claiming his lips in a hot and desperate kiss and Kiyoomi had trouble keeping up. He never even dreamed of ever being kissed like this. Letting out a moan into the kiss, he freed his hands from the others grip, grabbing the others shirt tightly into his fists, holding him in place, holding himself up, afraid his knees would give in with the passion that Miya was kissing him in that moment.

Everything was too much. His hungry lips on his own, his rough hands on his soft skin on his sides, his strong chest pressing against his own. It was overwhelming, and Sakusa felt like he was burning. 

Miya parted his lips and let his tongue inside of Sakusa’s once he gasped against him. And he took everything back. He was burning up now. The way Miya kissed him, explored him, not letting Sakusa even catch a breath in between. He kissed him like it was their last minutes on earth, not wasting a second. 

But both of them needed to breathe and for that they had to pull apart, a string of saliva connecting them, the last trace of their heated kiss. 

Their chests moved fast, breathing in the oxygen that the both of them desperately needed. Kiyoomi looked at the other. He wanted more. So much more. But he couldn’t admit that. 

“That’s all?”, he breathed out, hoping it would be enough to get the captain going, who just smirked.

“If ya’ want me to continue, I want ya’ to beg for it.”, he whispered and licked over his lips. Kiyoomi huffed.

“I won’t ever beg for anything, especially for something from you.”, he hissed, squinting his eyes at the other. 

“Oh darling, trust me. Ya’ll beg… let me hear that pretty voice of yers again.. so desperate… so pathetic.”, he almost spitted, grabbing his chin again and holding his head tightly in that position, looking him in the eye with a smirk on his lips. Sakusa let out a shaky breath.

“Make me.” he whispered and before he could even bat an eye he was down, on his knees, pushed down with two hands on his shoulders. He winced once his knees hit the floor.

“I like ya’ better when yer down like this.”, Atsumu grinned, taking a handful of his hair, pulling it back so that Kiyoomi was looking up at him, a pained expression showing on his face. He slowly leaned down. 

“Now be a good boy and beg for it.” he whispered hotly against his lips and stood up again. Kiyoomi huffed, but he would lie if he thought that this didn’t affect him. 

“Look at ya’…”, he moved his foot forward between his legs, pressing it against the inside of his thighs and pushing them apart. 

“Yer so hard for me, darling. We haven’t even started yet.”, he licked his lips and Kiyoomi couldn’t hold back the whine from escaping his lips. He looked down on the floor. He felt so helpless like this. On the floor, on his knees for a man like Atsumu Miya. 

He saw some movement in the corner of his eyes, slowly looking up, his eyebrows rising in shook, his pupils dilating at the sight in front of him. 

Atsumu reached for his chin with his free hand and pushed his thumb down on his lower lip.

“Open up, will ya’?”, he said, his voice sultry. Kiyoomi looked down from the others' crotch and up to meet his eyes. 

‘I-In my mouth?!’, he thought to himself and his eyes wandered down again. He had never seen a dick of another man before. He also had no idea what happened between two men, so all he could do was trust Atsumu.

His eyes locked with the others again as he licked his lips and slowly opened his mouth, waiting for the next order. 

“Ya’ look so pretty like this, waitin’ for my cock.”, he purred, holding his dick in his hand, leaning forward, tracing the tip against his lips. Kiyoomi let out a shaky breath as he slowly sticked out his tongue, feeling a bitter taste on top of it. 

“Fuck, yer such a cockslut, aren’t ya’, my prince?”, he said teasingly, groaning at the sight in front of him. 

“Close yer lips around it now and hold yer head still, hm? Be a good boy for me.”, he moved his hand to the back of his head and grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him in place. Kiyoomi whined at the comment and slowly closed his lips around him, looking up to him to meet his eyes. 

Atsumu slowly began to move his hips, sliding the top of his dick between Kiyoomi’s lips. He tipped his head back, catching his breath for a second before looking down again, not wanting to miss even a second of this.

Kiyoomi rested his own hands on his thighs, grabbing tightly onto his pants. He felt drool at the edge of his mouth but he couldn’t move his hands to wipe it away. He just sat there, taking it. 

But keeping his eyes on Atsumu, seeing him looking directly at him, it made him squirm. He wanted to press his thighs together, touch himself, do something. 

“Yer takin’ it so well.”, Atsumu groaned, running his fingers through Kiyoomi’s hair, moving his hips faster, thrusting deeper. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Atsumu pulled at his hair and he noticed tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at the rough movements. 

Atsumu felt heavy in his mouth, heavy on his tongue. He already got used to the bitter taste. He felt a bit gross when he gagged around him, but the other didn’t seem to mind.

Breathing in through his nose he slowly looked back up to catch his eyes again, feeling some tears running down his cheeks. 

“Shit, look at ya’.”, Atsumu said breathless, moving his hand to his cheek to swipe his tears away with his thumb. “Ya’ should see yerself right now. Ya’ look so good with yer lips around my cock. Could look at this forever.”

He pulled away, tugging at his hair. Kiyoomi let him slide out of his mouth, gasping for air. He felt his own straining against his pants.

“C’mon I’m nowhere done with ya’ yet.”, he whispered and let the tip of his dick trace the others lips, pushing into the heat of his mouth again. He shuddered and there was a sound from the back of his throat. 

Kiyoomi moaned around him, closing his eyes and letting Atsumu have his way with him, using him as he pleased. 

“That’s it, yer doin’ so well,” Atsumu groaned, tightening his grip on Sakusa’s hair. “Relax yer jaw, use yer tongue a bit more,” Kiyoomi did just as told, pressing his tongue flat against it, receiving a pretty sound out of Atsumu’s mouth and another tug at his hair. 

He gasped when Atsumu picked up his pace again, slowly fucking his face, and yes Kiyoomi felt used, but shit did he loved it. 

He closed his eyes as he felt another set of tears run down his face, it was just a little too much. Everything about Atsumu made him feel weak. He slowly raised his hands and rested them against the other thighs, squeezing them softly, just wanting to touch him, feeling him under his fingertips.

“Can’t even keep yer hands to yerself, hm? C’mon wrap those pretty fingers around the rest of my cock. Ya’ can even bop yer head on it, if ya’ want to.”, he rasped and bit down on his lower lip as Kiyoomi looked up to the other with tears eyes and wet cheeks.

His hands were shaking slightly as he wrapped one hand around the base and moved it slowly in the same rhythm as his head. Having a bit of control like this, felt like he could breathe again. 

“Fuck, exactly like that. Yer doin’ so well, darling.”, Atsumu groaned and tipped his head back. Kiyoomi keened at the praise and kept going, bobbing his head a bit faster, squeezing his fingers around the base. He was a bit clumsy, but hearing all those encouraging sounds coming from the man above, kept him going. 

He moaned when he felt another tug on his hair, his head being pulled back. He took a deep breath once his mouth was empty again and he looked up to the other with a confused expression on his face.

“If ya’ keep going like that I will cum, and we haven't even started with the fun part yet.”, Atsumu purred and began to open his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, throwing it away. Kiyoomi could do nothing but watch him, his eyes wandering over his torso. He was toned and scars were scattered all over the place.

“Like what yer seein’, yer royal highness?”, he said teasingly and reached his hand down to trace his thumb over his cheeks, swiping his tears away. Kiyoomi gulped and slowly stood up, a bit shaky on his knees. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself Miya.”, he bit back and followed his movements, taking his own shirt off, never taking his eyes off the other. Atsumu smirked, stepping into his personal space again. Kiyoomi stopped in his tracks, holding his breath, his shirt hanging around his elbows. 

“That’s bold of yerself to say since ya’ were just full of myself a moment ago.”, he whispered and licked over his lips. “And shit that was a sight, let me tell ya’ that. But ya’ know what I would love even more?”, he asked, helping Sakusa out of his shirt, throwing it in the same direction as his own, hooking his fingers into the seam of his pants and pulling him closer.

“Watchin’ ya’ cum on my cock, pullin’ out all those pretty and desperate noises out of yer mouth. I want to hear ya’ beg for it. I want to ruin ya’.”, he purred, their lips almost touching. Kiyoomi bit down on his lip to hold back the whine that tried to escape his lips. He tried to keep himself together, for his own dignity’s sake.

“Yeah right. I’d like to see that happen.”, and that didn’t sound convincing at all. Atsumu grinned at him, cupping his bulge with his hand and squeezing softly. Kiyoomi’s breath hitched.

“Ya’ want me so bad Sakusa, just admit that already and let me fuck ya’. Say the words and I’ll make ya’ have the best damn time of yer sad little life.” He began to massage him through his pants and Kiyoomi tilted his head back and closed his eyes, a quiet moan leaving his mouth. 

Atsumu leaned forward and began to leave wet kisses all over his neck, connecting the moles on Kiyoomi’s skin with the tip of his tongue and he shivered at the touch.

“M-Miya..”, his voice breathless, pleading. He felt the other man smirk against his skin and he pressed his lips together. 

“C’mon, ya’ know what to do.”, Atsumu whispered, his hot breath hitting his skin and he gulped. He didn’t have a lot of options here. He also didn’t have a lot of dignity left. He slightly shook his head. He won’t give in that easily.

“Oh, yer playin’ hard to get now?”, Atsumu said, his voice actually sounding pissed off. “Let me give ya’ a reason to beg then.”, he hissed and bit into his skin before taking a handful of his hair and smashing their lips together. Kiyoomi winced at the roughness, goosebumps spreading all over his skin as he grabbed onto the other’s arms, holding him close.

This kiss was different from the others they shared before. It was way more heated, way more desperate, a lot more tongue and teeth clashing. Atsumu was taking and taking while Kiyoomi could do nothing but let him, being squished between him and the wall.

Kiyoomi moved his hands down, resting them on his sides, his fingers digging into his skin, holding on for dear life as the other pushed his thigh between his own and pressed the thick muscle right against his bulge.

He moaned into the kiss as the other applied even more pressure, more friction, feeling overwhelmed. He began to roll his hips, seeking that friction, seeking release. 

Atsumu took his tongue in between his lips and sucked and Kiyoomi’s knees actually buckled at that, letting out a desperate groan from the back of his throat. He rutted his hips against the thigh pressing against him, meeting his movements, adding a delicious amount of pressure. 

He felt so close to exploding, his breathing picked up, scratching his blunt nails at the lower part of the others back, pulling him closer, pressing himself flush against him. Atsumu leaned back, looking at Kiyoomi, watching every single movement, every single roll of his hips.

“Yer close aren’t ya’? C’mon...cum for me. Cum on my thigh like the slut ya are.”, he whispered hotly against the other's jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Kiyoomi whined, pressing his thighs flush against the muscle in between them. 

“M-Miya.. I-”, he couldn't form words, he felt overwhelmed. Atsumu was everywhere, all around him, flooding all of his senses. The sane part of his brain has left a long time ago.

“I know ya’ can do it, darling.”, he whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin. “Let go, cum all over yerself.”, he purred, moving his hands to rest on the other’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. Kiyoomi moaned and tilted his head back to lean against the wall. 

“Miya...Miya...I’m close… I-”, he whined, his movements turned frantic as he chased his release, clinging onto the other man, onto his strong back.

“Shit ya’ sound so desperate for me… cum on my thigh, let me see ya’ cummin’ right here in front of me. Fuck yer so pathetic like this, can’t wait to fuck you, watching ya cum on my cock.”, he groaned into his ear, squeezing his ass harder.

Kiyoomi felt his orgasm creep up on him, he bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the moans from escaping. Those words shouldn’t turn him on that much. He hated that those degrading words brought him to his release. He kept rolling his hips over the thigh, his fingers digging into the skin, trying to catch up his breath.

“Ya’ really liked that, huh?”, Atsumu said and licked his lips, tracing his fingers over his sides and down to his thighs. Kiyoomi shivered and leaned back against the wall. 

“Don’t flatter yourself… I just used you to get off.”, he mumbled, slowly calming down from his high. He opened his eyes and looked down to meet Atsumu’s eyes already looking back at him, his pupils dilated.

“Ya’ think we’re finished? I’m nowhere done with ya.”, he rasped and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, all open mouthed and tongue. Kiyoomi gasped against him, kissing back with all the energy he had left in him, whimpering when Atsumu began to grind his hips against his own, still sensitive.

Before he could even realize what was happening, he was pulled into the direction of the bed. He held onto Atsumu’s shoulders, moving his hand up to lock them behind his neck as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He couldn’t hold himself up when the other pushed him down, huffing when his back hit the bed. 

He looked up to see Atsumu taking off his pants, his eyes wandering over Kiyoomi’s body. He gulped, suddenly feeling like prey under his intense gaze.

He watched him crawl on the bed on top of him, positioning himself between his legs and helping him out of his pants. Kiyoomi didn’t hesitate to raise his hips, blushing and looking to the side when he laid there naked, all open for the other man. 

‘This was really happening’, he thought to himself. He didn’t feel scared or anything like that, but being like this, all open and vulnerable, he didn’t like to let his guard down, it never brought him any good in his life before.

“Fuck yer hard again, ya’ really want me to fuck ya’, hm?”, Atsumu purred, his hands moving on their own and squeezing the others thighs. Kiyoomi squirmed under his touch, under his eyes, under his voice.

“S-Shut up Miya.”, he mumbled breathless, trying to hide himself, squeezing his thighs together, but it didn't work and he whined. Atsumu smirked down at him. He leaned forward and began to leave kisses over his jaw, moving to his ear.

“I think we reached the moment where ya’ can address me with my first name, hm? Wouldn’t ya like that Kiyoomi?”, he whispered hotly against his skin, his fingers tracing over his abdomen, over his chest. 

“Tell me what ya’ want, Ki-yo-omi…”, he nibbled on his earlobe, his thumbs rolling teasingly over his nipples, smirking when he felt the man beneath him shiver, letting out a quiet whine. 

“I can give ya’ everythin’ ya’ wish… just gotta ask nicely…”, he mumbled and kissed the spot right behind his ear before pushing himself up and looking down to the other man. 

Kiyoomi gulped, his breathing picking up again, his cheeks flushed red, his dick straining hard against the other’s thigh. He could feel the other’s erection right there next to his and it made his head dizzy. 

He looked up to meet the others eyes, licking his lips.

“Atsumu…”, he said quietly, not breaking eye contact once. He saw Atsumu’s breath hitch when he heard his name and suddenly he was on him, kissing him again. Kiyoomi groaned and let his fingers tangle into the blond locks at the back of his head, holding him close.

Their bodies pressed against each other, feeling every rise of their chests, every muscle moving under their skin. Kiyoomi moved one hand from his hair to trace it over his back, his fingertips dragging along his scars. 

He moaned into the kiss when Atsumu began to roll his hips against his own, their dicks rubbing against each other, finger digging into his skin, holding him close.

“A-Atsumu…”, he gasped, letting his head fall to the side to catch his breath, the other began to kiss over his neck without hesitation, sucking at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Kiyoomi whined.

“Atsumu please…get on with it already.”, he mumbled, licking his lips.

“Tell me exactly what ya’ want Kiyoomi, c’mon… I know ya’ can do it…”, he mumbled against his skin, his tongue darting out and licking over the mark he just left, humming. Kiyoomi squirmed, feeling helpless.

“Atsumu…”, he whined, pushing his hips up to meet the roll of his hips, groaning at the friction. “Fuck... Shit…Please just… fuck me already…”, he whispered breathless, closing his eyes.

“Now was that so hard Kiyoomi?”, he purred and slowly sat up, looking down at the other man. “Ya’ look like a proper mess.”, he smirked, his hands roaming all over his body, Kiyoomi blushed hard, biting his lip, not looking the other in the eyes. 

Atsumu grabbed his chin harshly and turned his head towards him. 

“Look at me when I’m talkin’ to ya’.”, he spitted and Kiyoomi whimpered. “Now tell me what ya’ want again. Let me hear yer pathetic voice say what ya want me to do to ya’ a second time, hm?”, he whispered and watched the other struggle beneath him.

Kiyoomi looked him in the eyes and glared. “I already said it out loud, why do you want to hear it again? Just so I can push your ego even more? Arrogant bastard.”, he grumbled. Atsumu grinned.

“I just want to hear ya’ say it again, darling. I love seein’ ya’ desperate like that. C’mon.. One more time and I’ll give ya’ what ya’ want…”, he whispered and squeezed his hips. Kiyoomi huffed and bit down on his lip, not once looking away. He furrowed his brows at the other. He blindly reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, his thumb pressing down on his slit. 

“How about you just get on with it or you won’t get anything from me tonight.”, he hissed, squeezing his hand slightly around the length and smirked when he heard him gasp. 

Kiyoomi yelped when he was suddenly turned around, face first into the bed, on his knees and ass in the air. Atsumu loomed over him, his chest pressing against his back. Kiyoomi held his breath.

“I had enough of these games, Sakusa.”, he grumbled, voice low, pressing the other more into the bed. Kiyoomi gasped, biting down on his lip. He hadn’t seen Atsumu this pissed before, and he hated himself that it was turning him on even more.

“Let's see how long ya’ can keep this facade up with my fingers inside ya’, prince,” he whispered against the shell of his ear, roaming his hands against his sides down to his thighs, pushing them apart. He sat up again and reached down to his bedside table and grabbed a jug filled with oil. He poured some onto his fingers and put it down again on the floor. 

Kiyoomi’s breath hitched as he felt Atsumu’s hands on his ass, spreading him. His fingers curled around the blanket, fisting the material to hold onto something. He bit down on his lips as he waited for Atsumu’s touch, he couldn’t really see what’s happening behind him.

He flinched away when he felt the tip of his finger against his entrance, pressing against the ring of muscle until it slid inside of him. He furrowed his brows at the unknown feeling, trying to relax.

“Yer so thight, fuck. Can’t wait to get my cock inside of ya’.”, Atsumu mumbled, his thumb of his other hand rubbing soothing circles around his lower back as he inserted his full finger inside of him, moving it slowly to get him adjusted. 

Kiyoomi whined softly against the bed sheets, biting down harder on his lower lip until it drew blood. He never touched himself like that before, didn’t even know it was a thing until now, but it wasn’t a bad feeling, just a new one. 

He gasped when Atsumu added a second finger, moving it slowly next to the first one, stretching him open. He tried to move his hips away, but there was nowhere he could go. He could do nothing but endure it, take it. 

“A-Atsumu…”, his voice muffled by the blanket, he wanted to tell him to go slower, to give him a moment to breathe when he suddenly let out a surprised moan. Atsumu pressed his two fingers against that bundle of nerves, smirking down at the other. 

“Ya liked that, hm?”, he purred and slowly began to massage the nerve, pressing down gently. Kiyoomi squirmed under his touch, trying to get away and closer at the same time. 

“Atsumu, shit…”, he moaned quietly, pressing his hips more towards his hand, wanting more, desiring more. 

“My name sounds like music on yer tongue, darling. Keep saying it.”, he mumbled and left some open mouthed kisses on his lower back, continuing to move his fingers inside of him, scissoring them to stretch him further.

Kiyoomi bit down on his lower lip. He wanted to reach down between his legs and touch himself, but he was afraid of what Atsumu would do. He whined and pressed his face further against the bed, trying to muffle the sound. 

He felt Atsumu’s free hand squeeze the back of his thighs as he inserted a third finger, moving them slowly. Kiyoomi let out a quiet groan at the stretch, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Where’s that loud mouth of yers now, hm? Got nothing to say?”, Atsumu mumbled, leaning down to kiss over his shoulders, biting gently into the skin. “Just wait till I get my cock inside of ya, I’ll get all the pretty sounds out of yer mouth.”, he whispered and moved his fingers faster into him, kissing down over his back and slowly sat up again.

Kiyoomi squirmed under him. He didn’t want to show how much the touch of just his fingers already affected him. And yet he still couldn’t hide the gasps and whines from leaving his mouth and he knew that Atsumu heard all of them, enjoyed hearing them. 

Just as he truly began to relax, to enjoy himself, Atsumu removed his fingers and reached for the jug of oil again. Kiyoomi let out a sigh out of annoyance and slightly looked over his shoulder to watch him. Atsumu chuckled and looked at him with a smirk on his lips as he poured himself some oil on his hand and spread it all over his length.

“Something wrong, yer royal highness?”, he asked teasingly, putting the jug down again. Kiyoomi huffed and looked away, trying to get comfortable in his current position. 

“Just get on with it.”, he mumbled, waiting for Atsumu to do his next move. When nothing came he furrowed his brows and looked back to him. A shiver ran down his spine at the look in the other man’s eyes. He gulped. 

“Oh, I’ll get on with it alright.”, he said, wrapping his hand around Kiyoomi’s ankle, pulling him closer and turning him around on his back and leaning over him. Kiyoomie let out a huff.

“Don’t manhandle me like that, you brute!”, he hissed, hitting Atsumu against his chest with the side of his fist. Atsumu grinned down at him, licking his lips.

“Ya’ love it. I know ya’ do. Yer mouth may say one thing but yer body is a whole other story, darling.”, he purred, leaning closer to him, their lips almost touching. 

“Ya’ like to be treated like a slut, don’t ya’? Ya’ love the roughness and the mean, mean words I say.”, he whispered, his voice low and sultry, pronouncing every syllable, smirking down at the other.

Kiyoomi held his breath, looking down at the other’s lips while he talked to him. He closed his eyes and let out a low whine. He hated how much the other man affected him, just with one single touch, just with his voice. 

“Atsumu… please”, he whispered, defeated. Atsumu groaned quietly, kissing him hungrily. Kiyoomi gasped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, keeping him close, letting Atsumu kiss him until neither of them could breath anymore. 

Atsumu roamed one hand over his side, squeezing Kiyoomi’s hips, his hand reaching lower and lower until it reached his thigh, digging his fingers into his skin. 

Kiyoomi spread his thighs apart, allowing Atsumu to position himself between them. They broke apart, breathing quickly and looking into eachothers eyes. 

“Don’t ya’ dare take yer eyes off me, Kiyoomi. I want ya’ to watch me when I fuck the shit out of ya’.”, he whispered hotly against his skin. Kiyoomi licked over his lips.

“Prove it then.”, he mumbled. “Show me. I’m sick of hearing you brag like this.”, he added, his fingertips tracing over Atsumu’s upper back, feeling the muscles twitch underneath them. Atsumu smirked.

“Watch me. And don’t forget about yer pretty noises. I want to hear every single one of ‘em.”, he sat straight up, grabbing the other’s hips and positioned himself. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened slightly and Atsumu winked down at him as he slowly began to press the tip into him through that tight ring of muscles.

Kiyoomi furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together. Atsumu was way bigger than his fingers, the stretch almost too painful. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. A hand rested above his jaw, a thumb swiping his tears away. Kiyoomi looked up to meet Atsumu’s eyes already looking down at him. 

“Yer good?”, he asked teasingly, but his eyes showed concern. Kiyoomi nodded slowly.

“J-Just give me a moment to adjust, please.”, he whispered, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He heard Atsumu humming.

“Yer way too stiff, try to relax more, it’ll feel better then.”, he explained, running his hands over his thighs, squeezing them softly. Kiyoomi just nodded, feeling his heart swell at the gentle tone of voice of the man above him. 

He let out a shaky breath, as he felt how Atsumu inserted himself deeper and deeper into him, slowly. He tried to relax more, his fingers buried deep in the blanket. 

Opening his eyes again to look at Atsumu, he watched him push in the last inch, completely bottoming out. His brows furrowed, lips red and plumb from all the kissing and biting, slightly parted. A layer of sweat spread all over his body and Kiyoomi could do nothing but stare. Atsumu looked at him, licking his lips and smirked. 

“Ya’ like what ya’ see?”, he asked, rolling his hips slightly, just to get a reaction out of him. Kiyoomi let out a whine and bit down on his lower lip, glaring at the other.

“You’re insufferable.”, he mumbled breathless.

“Pretty bold of ya to say, with my cock inside of ya.”, he said and gave him a toothy grin. Kiyoomi just squinted his eyes at him. 

“Less talking and more moving please. I don’t want to be stuck with you like this forever.”, he said and experimentally rolled his hips to him, gasping slightly. Atsumu bit down on his lip and leaned down, his hands immediately moving to rest beside his head, caging him in.

“Look at ya’, already trying to fuck yerself on my cock.”, he purred. “Yer always acting all high and mighty, but at the end of the day yer nothing but a cockslut, hm? And ya take it so good, love it even, don’t ya?”, he whispered.

Kiyoomi looked up at him with wide eyes, holding his breath. He wanted to talk back, say more, but the words couldn’t come out. All he could do was close his eyes and nod. Agreeing to everything Atsumu said.

“Shit… and yer so fucking thight… could cum just like this, ya’ feel so good around me Kiyoomi…”, he whispered. “But I want to fuck ya’ till ya’ can do nothing but moan my name.”, he pressed his lips against the others before sitting up again, adjusting his position. 

Kiyoomi was speechless, he bit down on his lip and looked up to the other man. He reached forward to rest his hands on Atsumu’s sides, tracing his fingers up over his torso, over every single scar. He looked him in the eyes, licking his lips.

“C’mon then… show me what you can do, Captain.”, he whispered. He felt how Atsumu’s fingers dug even deeper into his skin, holding him in place. 

Kiyoomi let out a shaky breath as Atsumu pulled all the way out just to thrust back into him, not giving him a second to prepare. Kiyoomi tilted his head back and let out a groan, fingers digging deeper into the other. Atsumu repeated the action, groaning at the feeling of thrusting into the tight heat of the other.

“Say that again, Kiyoomi.”, he muttered, his hips working on a slow but strong pace, holding the other in place. Kiyoomi could do nothing but take it, every thrust of Atsumu inside of him burned, but felt amazing at the same time. He was helpless beneath him, but he loved that. 

“S-Shit…Captain...” he mumbled, jerking when Atsumu thrusted harder into him, moaning out loud. He pushed his back off the bed, arching it. He never imagined that he could feel this way about anything, fulfilled, appreciated. He could have laughed at himself, Atsumu had said nothing that would really make him feel appreciated, and yet here he was, loved being called a slut.

“Kiyoomi, if ya’ could just see yerself right now… the way yer taking my cock…”, he said breathless, thrusting deeper, pulling out all the needy sounds out of him. “Ya’ sound so fucking pathetic like this…”, he added, readjusting his position to hit him in a deeper angle. 

Kiyoomi jolted, widening his thighs as far as he could, inviting Atsumu to just take him, do as he pleases, he would gladly receive everything he gave him, without a second thought. 

Atsumu leaned down, looming over him, holding himself up with one hand, the other moving beneath his lower back, pressing their bodies flush together as he continued to thrust harshly into him.

Kiyoomi bit down on his lower lip, trying to muffle his sounds. He knew he sounded absolutely ridiculous, he never thought he could sound like that, so desperate. 

“A-Atsumu... ngh...” he whined, head thrown back, his hands finding their way back into the back of his head, tangling his fingers in between his golden locks. 

“Yes… say my name… fuck I love yer voice so much, could listen to it on repeat.”, he groaned right into his ear. Kiyoomi shivered, wrapping his legs around Atsumu’s hips, pulling him closer. 

Atsumu began to thrust into him faster, harder, holding him close. Kiyoomi felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He felt overwhelmed, used and so full. Atsumu was everywhere, his senses all around him. His hands holding him in place, his lips tracing over his skin, his hair tickling the side of his face. His cock buried deep inside of him.

His mind was blank, his mouth parted, panting, moaning the others' name. He laid there, just taking it all in, he felt so close to exploding.

“Look at ya’.”, he purred, leaving open mouthed kisses over his neck, his shoulders, his jaw, leaving marks everywhere he could reach.

“Shit… who would have thought that the prince was such a cockslut? Getting on his knees to get his face fucked… Letting me stuff him with my cock ‘till he’s crying…” Kiyoomi moaned his name, his fingernails scratching over his back, trying to keep him close.

“Atsumu… please… I’m so close.. please just…”, he sobbed. He couldn’t form any other words, his mind was filled with Atsumu. He felt pathetic like this, crying in front of another man, crying while getting fucked.

“Fuck Kiyoomi.. look at ya’… this is right where ya’ belong. Beneath me, on my cock, crying… my pretty cockslut…”, he whispered, his voice full of arousal. “Say it, who do ya’ belong to? What are ya’? I wanna hear yer pathetic voice say it out loud.”, he mumbled, his hot breath hitting the shell of his ear. Kiyoomi moaned. 

“Ngh… Atsumu…”, he tried to form the words in his head. “Shit I’m yours! I’m your cockslut… please I-” he groaned when Atsumu changed his angle again, grazing his spot just right, enough to make his toes curl.

“That’s right. Yer mine… C’mon on darling. Cum on my cock… I know ya’ can do it..”, he purred, thrusting harder into him, groaning into his ear. 

“I bet ya’ could even cum if I don’t touch yer cock, hm? Can ya’ do that for me? Cum untouched, darling?” Kiyoomi shook his head, sobbing. He felt so overwhelmed, he just wanted to find his release. Atsumu’s words made him feel like he was burning up on the inside. 

“P-Please Atsumu…touch me… please ngh… just let me come.”, he whined, squirming beneath him. But Atsumu just chuckled breathless, kissing over his neck, fingers digging into his hips as he continued to thrust into him with a ruthless pace. 

It sent a thrill down Kiyoomi’s spine, sinking further into that helpless feeling. Atsumu was devouring him completely and he let him, let him take it all.

He felt so close to the edge, all he needed was a little push, a single touch. Tears were streaming down his face as he planted his feet straight down on the bed, pushing his hips up to meet Atsumu’s thrusts. 

“Is what I’m giving ya’ not enough? Are ya’ trying to get yerself off on my cock?”, Atsumu groaned, pushing Kiyoomi down, holding him in place. “Yer such a slut… so greedy for it, aren’t ya?”, he purred, his voice sultry, smirking slightly.

Kiyoomi sobbed, Atsumu’s name on his tongue as he climaxed, digging his fingers into his skin, leaving scratches all over his broad back. He came in between them, spurting all over their abdomen and rising chests. 

Atsumu watched him with hungry eyes, fucking him through his orgasm, rolling his hips until Kiyoomi was nothing but a whimpering mess beneath him. He slowly pulled out, biting down on his lower lip as he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, moving it quickly along his length. He was panting, his eyes wandering over Kiyoomi’s mess of a body. Chest rising, a layer sweat glistering on top of his skin, marks scattered everywhere. 

He grunted, letting his head fall, chin resting over his chest, eyes still focused on the man beneath him, moving his hand faster around himself. He came when Kiyoomi opened his eyes and looked directly at him, a tired grin forming on his lips. “What are you waiting for, Captain?”, he mumbled.

Atsumu groaned, his cum landing right on top of Kiyoomi’s, all over his torso. The other closed his eyes and gasped quietly, licking over his lips. Atsumu looked at him and let out a low chuckled slowly laying down beside the other, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Didn’t know ya’d be into name calling. Yer full of surprises my prince.”, he mumbled, smirking slightly. Kiyoomi huffed. 

“Oh shut up, you like to be called Captain. That’s so narcissistic of you.”, he grumbled and turned his head to look at the other. He yelped when Atsumu was once again on top of him with a mischievous grin on his lips. 

Before he could tell him to fuck off lips were pressed onto his own, kissing him passionately, but softly. Kiyoomi melted under his touch, kissing him back immediately, his hands almost automatically reaching towards his neck. 

He chased his lips once Atsumu pulled away, and pouted. Atsumu smiled, not smirked or grinned, smiled. 

“Ya’ know… if yer dad ever came around to get ya’ I will fight him.”, he whispered. Kiyoomi looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted, face flushed red.

“I found ya’ and declared ya’ as mine… my treasure, my gold.”, he mumbled, fingers tracing over his cheeks, his jaw. Kiyoomi shivered under his touch. He wanted to say something when Atsumu pressed his finger against his lips.

“But I take one thing back… yer so much more worth than some treasure… even gold doesn't come close to yer worth, ya know?”, he said softly. “Ya’ also stole my heart and I don’t take these things lightly. So if yer dad comes around to get ya’ back, I won’t give ya’ up without a fight.”, he ended his speech, licking his lips. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot, I won’t let you fight the king.”, Kiyoomi said, smiling brightly. “I’ll tell him myself to fuck off. The whole battalion could come to pick me up and I’ll stay with you.”, he added, his thumbs tracing over his jaw.

Atsumu laughed. “Now who’s the crazy one?”, he said, grinning widely, eyes twinkling. “Think I can call ya’ my cockslut more often?”, he asked teasingly and earned a slap on the shoulder from the other.

“Shut up and just kiss me, alright?”, Kiyoomi huffed, but he couldn’t hide how happy he was feeling, how giddy he was. Atsumu smiled back, licking his lips. 

“As ya’ wish, yer royal highness.”, he whispered as he leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write 11K words for this AU. And yet here we are. I don't regret a thing and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'd also like to thank my friend Nia, because without her I wouldn't have written half the stuff I did.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Wowa who made the joke that Atsumu sounds like a pirated and so creating this whole idea for this fic.
> 
> My twitter is @casualmeme_ for more works in the future and some artworks I do :)


End file.
